


Cit-eh

by it_aint_eez_eh



Category: Kasabian, Tom Meighan - Fandom, Tommeh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_aint_eez_eh/pseuds/it_aint_eez_eh
Summary: Just a dream night out in Leicester. Or what I secretly wish for every time I go out in my fishnets...





	Cit-eh

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so I had a dream about being on a night out and running into Tom at the queen of bradgate so you guessed it. Ima be writing it. Bear w/ me as I’m a tad rusty but spent all day so far doing some “research” so this should be a RiOT.
> 
> \- side note, this wasn’t posted fully last night and it is now complete. Turns out you can’t use emojis on here... just imagine a sparkly heart when Tom gives OFC his number...

The bar area was queued at least 3 deep as they had a Madchester night on. The group I had gone out with sent me to the bar as apparently, men would let me go first as I’m a woman and I have tits. I ordered my 4 pints of cider and 4 jäger bombs and ushered over my mates to get their drinks. We walked back to the seating area as Oasis came blaring over the sound system and the coke heads in the dance floor went into a roar. 

I sat down next to my best mate and we surveyed the pub for any decent looking blokes to get talking to. As usual for one of these nights in Leicester, it was a sea of Pretty Green, Fred Perry and Stone Island wankers. It was alright for her as she loved a likely lad, me on the other hand, preferred a man not someone who needs to be mothered. Been there, done that, got the t shirt. 

I motioned that I was going out for a fag and left the group as I pushed passed the dance floor and out the front doors and onto the street. I lit my cigarette and took the first pull from it when I heard the usual line of “ ‘scuse me love, can I borrow a light.” I turned and faced the man and handed him my pink clipper lighter and joked “don’t go nicking that as it my only one!” To which he replied “I wouldn’t go stealing anything from a gorgeous girl like you except your heart.” I laughed at him. I’m used to men trying cheesey chat up lines when they’ve had a few. 

I sat on a metal chair and winced at the cold sensation on my legs. I watched him as he sat opposite me. Uninvited but I didn’t care, I kind of enjoyed using my sexuality on half cut me, so I fancied winding him up a bit. 

“What’s a bloke of your age doing out on your own, not got a misses to be out with?” I joked, it’s a solid way to find out if I run the risk of being screamed at by a drunk middle aged woman. 

“Nah not got one, only got this to remind me of her.” He held up his left hand and showed me the small tattoo of initials on his ring finger. “What’s a young girl like you doing out without a lad?” He questioned. 

“Don’t need one.” I replied bluntly. 

“Ohh so you’re one of them lesbians then?” He was really fucking drunk. 

“No, I just got out of a shitty relationship. It was like a 3 ways relationship with him, his bag of coke and me.” I said matter of factly. 

“I used to get up every morning and do a line because I could and had nothing better to do...” 

“Unemployed?” I asked. 

“No, in a band, a really big fucking band and I’m loving how you haven’t recognised me yet?” He let out a hearty laugh, which triggered something in my brain causing me to light up in my drunken state. 

“Oh my god you’re Tom ain’t ya?” 

“Shhh and yes, I am!” 

“Did you hear that? It sounded like an anvil being dropped from a sky scraper.” I joked. 

“You know it’s not a name drop if it’s your own name.” He replied as he almost stared through my soul. His eyes where bluer than I thought they should be. 

“Your eyes are well blue.” I stated taking another pull on my cigarette. 

“Yours ain’t to bad either, they’re proper big ain’t they?” He replied still looking all over me causing me to fidget in my chair. “Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” He said. 

“I did get dressed like this to lure in nice men in bands so I don’t mind!” I laughed as I readjusted my black strappy dress, watching his eyes move onto my cleavage. 

“You’ve been single a while ain’t ya?” I laughed again as I watched his eyes flash up to mine. 

“Am I that obvious?” He looked at me with his puppy dog blues. 

“Slightly, yeah. Have you got Instagram?” I asked because, well I need more followers and it’s nice to have some evidence of who I was chatting to. 

“No but you can have my number.” I handed him my phone with a new contact opened. He handed me it back and in ‘occupation’ he’d written “my new boyfriend ” I laughed and looked at him and he was doing the puppy eyes again. 

“You know I prefer the bad boys usually, not ones who look at me like a lost puppy.” 

“Oh I do bad, just not in public.” He laughed the hearty laugh again and winked at me making me blush deeply.

“D’ya want another drink?” He asked looking at my half empty dark fruits. 

“In a minuet, I’m quite happy out here smoking. There’s a lot of twats in there if I’m honest.” 

“Not into boys who think they’re in Oasis then?” He laughed 

“I can make exceptions.” 

——————————————

“We’re going to maccies Tom, you coming? I’ve got discount?” I half shouted in his ear as we sat inside with my mates. They all seemed non fussed with who I had attracted, most of them sort of knew him from the football or through family so it wasn’t like a big deal.

We gathered our stuff and pushed our way out to the front of the pub, each lighting up a cigarette. I let my mates walk ahead so I could walk with Tom alone. He had put his arm around me as we walked down the street towards the centre and McDonald’s. 

Tom had seen an opportunity to get to know me better, in a small doorway to an indie bookshop. He walked me towards it and stood in front of me. 

“I’ve been thinking about snogging ya all night.” He muttered in my ear as he moved his lips down my neck, leaving tingles from his lips and 5 o clock shadow. 

“Same.” I murmured back. 

His lips touched mine, softly at first, and none intrusively touching my arse as my back was pressed up against the glass door. 

There was a dim light on in the door way and I watched him go back to lightly kissing my neck, he obviously had realised I quite enjoyed them sensation. 

“Shall we forget... about Macies and just... go back to yours?” I sighed in between short kisses. 

“I was just thinking the same thing baby.” 

We took each other’s hands and walked up to the taxi rank near the Highgate pub. I had completely forgotten my mates might wonder where I had got to but do part of me knew they would know. 

We got into a black cab and Tom gave his address and sat back next to me, unbelievably close to me. He looked at me again, the big puppy eyes and childish grin. If he wasn’t so undeniably filthy minded I would have not got in this taxi with him. He was too cute looking at times, too squishy but here I was, smiling like and idiot at him as he went in and out of the light from the passing street lights. 

He kissed me again, holding my chin as he did so. His lips tasted of beer and cigarettes which wasn’t all that surprising. He pulled away and chuckled “You taste like blackcurrants” 

“You taste like beer.” I laughed as he did the puppy eyes again. “Stop it with those eyes, they’re a turn off, I told ya, I like bad boys.” 

“And I told you I’m a bad boy behind closed doors, just wait.” 

“You ain’t got one of those Mr. Grey pleasure rooms ‘ave ya?” I joked. 

“You’d be so lucky...” he trailed as he took my lips with his again and ran his hand up my fishnet clad thighs. 

———————————————

His flat wasn’t really a flat, It was more of a penthouse with stairs. Dark wooden flooring through out and bright white walls decorated with various pieces of memorabilia and nerdy bits. 

“Come in.” he said as he ushered me into the flat further, he sat me down on the brown suede couch in the middle of the wide open kitchen and lounge area. I watch him draw the curtains, the windows stretching from floor to ceiling and the full length of the flat. 

“We don’t want the neighbours getting jealous.” He laughed pointing out the window to the river below. 

“I doubt the ducks are awake now.” 

“Do you want tea before bed or?” He asked, he was being very polite for a 1 night stand. 

“Water will be fine, you don’t need to, I’m not no princess...” I laughed. 

“Yes but you deserve to be treated with respect baby.” He replied as he padded over to the kitchen and took out a glass. 

I could feel my phone vibrating in my bag and took it out to see my friends name flash up. I answered it to her angry voice shouting “Are you fucking alright?! I’ve text you 20 times and nothing?!” She pauses and I laughed. 

“Yes I’m fine, Tom is treating me well and I’m big enough and ugly enough to handle a 1 night stand.” 

“Just stay safe, and let me know when your up in the morning okay?” 

“Yes okay, I’ve got to go, bye love you.” 

“Bye love you, stay safe hon!” 

With that I hung up and looked at Tom who had planted himself next to me. 

“I’m just a one night stand?” He looked at me, faux shocked. 

“Well, unless you can’t get enough of me then yeah, I guess you are? Is that a problem?” 

“I have had a lot of one night stands and I don’t really like them if I’m honest baby, and I don’t usually bring them back to my home.” 

“Oh so I’m different?” 

“That’s one way of putting it.” He laughed and stood up holding his hand out for me to take as he led me up the stair to his bedroom. 

His bedroom was warm, inviting and strangely feminine for a single bloke. Decorated in pastels and plush cushions. He pulled the bedding back and took his striped t shirt and jeans off, I followed suit taking my black strappy dress of with him watching me sat from the edge of his bed. Again, with the puppy dog eyes... 

“Leave your fishnets on, then when your old you can say you used to get it in your fishnets!” He let out a small laugh at his joke and I playfully pushed his shoulder. 

“Bed?” He asked pulling me towards him and softly kissing the top of my breast which was pushed up from the bra beneath it. He kisses trailing up to my neck as he slowly stood to turn the lights down. 

I lay on the plush, soft bed watching him pad back to me, he got in an pulled the duvet over us. 

“I didn’t have you down as a ‘sex under the covers’ kinda bloke?” I missed as he scooted closer to me. 

“I’m full of surprises baby.” He murmured into my ear taking me into his warm arms. 

We kissed again, this time with more ferocity and passion, his tongue with mine in a battle for domination. It was clear we were both pretty dominate and this wasn’t going to be a sub and dom situation. More of a fight than love making. 

I rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist, noting how prominent his hip bones were and how they would likely leave small bruises in my soft upper thighs. I lent down to kiss his open lips and felt his hands pulling on my fishnets, pulling them down and over my nearly bare arse. Next came my bra, his hands running up my back unhooking it and throwing it off the bed as his soft hot lips took one of my hardening nipples and kissed and nipped at it. 

I could feel him moving from under me, rolling me onto my back. 

“You won’t be needing these anymore baby.” He mused as he pulled the rest of my fishnets off and knickers. 

“Good.” I said as his lips rejoined mine in a sloppy, messy kiss filed with passion and need. 

I felt his hand snaking it’s way around and resting on my clit and warm, soft fingers making small curls around it. I grabbed ahold of his broad shoulders with both hands, pulling him closer to me. 

“Kiss my neck again.” I demanded breathlessly. 

“I knew you liked it.” He chuckled as his lips began to suck and lick my neck. 

He brought me to my climax before kneeling up and looming over me, watching my face all red and flushed. He smirked as he pulled his hard, thick cock out from his boxers. I stared at it, looking at the glistening tip and unbelievable thickness of it. 

“You ready for me baby?” He muttered as he lowered himself onto his elbows. 

“Just fucking get on with it.” I quipped.

I reached around and pulled his boxers off and felt as he kicked them off and moved his hips between my legs. He teased me with his cock, rubbing it up and down my pussy before positioning himself and slowing entering me. I moaned as I felt him go deeper and his thickness fill me out. 

“Ugh god you’re tight.” He moaned

“Mmmhm.” I replied as I bit my lower lip. 

He slowly built a stead pace, his lustful moans into my neck filling my ears and head with profanities. His pace was quickening, I wasn’t expecting him to last too long from the drink and the single status but I was close my self. I decided to bring it along a bit and took one of his free hands and placed it on my clit and felt him begin to flick and circle. My body responded by bucking my hips into his thrust making him bite into my neck. My own climax was looming and my moans seemed to match his groans. I held onto his shoulders as I felt my legs begin to shake and head rush. He was far behind me, swearing as he came inside me. 

———————————————

We sat propped up on his bed, sweaty and slightly exhausted. We grinned at each other in the dim lighting. 

“Drink?” He asked as he handed me the water he made earlier. 

“Thank you.” I replied. 

He stood up and put his boxers back on “I’m going out for a fag, put on my dressing gown and come to?” I stood up and took the fluffy, Leicester Blue, dressing gown from him and followed him out onto the balcony. 

“We will have to do this again, maybe I’ll take you out properly?” He stated as hit lit a cigarette and took it to his soft lips. 

“I’d love to.” I replied taking a pull from cigarette and watching the smoke disappear into the warm night air.


End file.
